guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Splinter Weapon
From USAGE:"For exampe, Barrage may hit three foes, and any foe adjacent to one of those foes will take damage from Splinter Weapon, but a foe adjacent to two foes hit by Barrage will not take the Splinter Weapon damage twice." Why? is it sure? i don't understand how the game could not make the difference from the source of the splinter effect! If 2 characters use splinter weapon and focus on the same target, why the adjacent foes will not take twice the damage??? Again a strange behavior of one of weapon spell skill if it is true. :Eh, you misunderstand it. It's not saying 2 character use splinter weaponand focus on same target. It's saying ONE charactuer use barrage to hit two foes, foe number 3 will only get splinter damage once (from one of the two foes that got hit by ONE character's Barrage), not twice. - 10:47, 22 May 2006 (CDT) I tested Splinter Weapon in conjunction with Dual Shot, and it still only triggers once. User:Chris with Lime 07:17 24 August 2006 (GMT) Barrage Note again I'm under the impression that while using Barrage an hitting n'' Targets (for ''n<=6), only n-1 Targets get hit by Splinter weapon. According to the note currently in the article all n'' Targets should be hit by Splinter weapon (as each is nearby to another being hit by a Barrage arrow). Can anyone confirm this? :Couldn't you test this on the training dummies on the isle of the nameless? --68.142.14.60 13:54, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just tested. I fired at Practice Target, Marks 0 using a non-AP bow. The targets around Practice Target took the extra damage but Practice Target itself did not, despite the fact that the target beside it was also being hit by a Splinter Weapon arrow. Kessel 09:57, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::I performed a similar/idential test on the Isle of the Nameless. Firing on the Practice target with Barrage under the effect of Splinter Weapon, the Practice target, the Adjacent to Foe target, and the Adjacent target were all hit by Barrage. The Practice target and an In the Area target were the only two damaged by Splinter Weapon, however, and each damaged only once, though I think the Practice and In the Area targets both qualify as "adjacent" to the Adjacent target. It appears that Splinter Weapon only triggered on hitting targets other of the actual selected target, in this case the Practice target. So, I suppose one could say that, combined with Barrage, Splinter Weapon only damages targets adjacent to targets adjacent to the original target. (Sorry about the timestamp, but I'm not sure what zone is CDT.) User:Chris with Lime 07:14 24 August 2006 (GMT) :::: "''Target ally's next successful attack" only one arrow gets the splinter bonus, and splinter does not deal damage to the target it hits, only adjacent targets. this is the same behevior as Nightmare Weapon--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:09, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Testing suggests that Splinter Weapon can trigger more than once for Barrage, but only affects arrows hitting targets beyond the initial Barrage target. So, the original "n-1" note on this subject appears accurate. I wonder, though, what would happen if, say, you only fired at one target with Barrage, but another moved into Splinter Weapon range between the firing of the arrow and its impact. -User:Chris with Lime 19:27, 24 August 2006 (GMT) :::::One more thing... after observing the effects of other Weapon Spells, I would guess that Splinter Weapon can damage more than one foe in conjunction with Barrage, but will only damage a maximum of one foe among those hit by Barrage itself. So, to get more than one hit out of Splinter Weapon, you'd have to have some foes not adjacent to your actual Barrage target, but adjacent to those foes who are adjacent to the Barrage target. Confusing? Yes. -User:Chris with Lime 20:55, 24 August 2006 (GMT) ::::::went out to the isle and tested with barrage. fired about 20 splinters (it's an anoyingly long recycle) from different angles and ranges. splinter never triggered twice. always the first arrow to hit (which was hardly ever the targeted dummy) had the splinter bonus, never varied, never different. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:26, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::So basically it's like Nightmare Weapon - only the first arrow to hit splinters. It's still a pretty good skill to pair with Barrage, though, since you intend to fire into clumps anyway. Kessel 11:35, 26 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::The reason it hits only one target is the same reason Barrage removes all preperations when you use it: Image what would happen if Barrage didn't remove Ignite Arrows, and 6 targets were all hit by it. The outcome: Everything hit by Barrage ends up taking somewhere around 150 damage or so. --Gimmethegepgun 11:33, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Silk's change appeared wrong, so I went and did some testing. I could never get splinter to trigger more than once. I spent a while moving minute distances with both the mouse and keyboard to try to get arrows from barrage to hit at apparently the same time, but it always triggered once. I tried standing exactly (as far as I could tell, again with minute adjustments) between two targets, also. I question whether it's possible for hits to be "at the same time" as far as the game is concerned, but it's not likely we'll know either way without divine (developer) knowledge. Testing with things like cyclone axe, hundred blades, or triple chop all triggered only once. These are probably as close to "at the same time" as we'll get. --Fyren 02:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Splinter Activated on two targets, I don't see why everyone is saying it's only activating on one. 12 Chann, 1 Marks Used to Test. Unless you Referring to targets that were hit by an arrow themselves, Then thers only 1. I think... :Your picture shows that the skill worked as described. You shot barrage on a bunch of dummies and the closest one to you of that effected/barraged group was hit. The two dummies around the closest dummy that you hit is then effected by Splinter Weapon but not the target itself. Splinter Weapon will damage all the adjacent enemies to the target but not the target itself. Therefore, Splinter Weapon activated once but hit multiple targets as it should. See below: :I edited your pic to illustrate my point. Just remember that Splinter Weapon will not damage the target it effected.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) :: It all becomes clear now...thanks =D --Dazra 18:34, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::Glad the editeded pic helps out. The skill got me a bit confused when I first used it too.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I wasn't saying it wouldn't hit more than one target. Silk's old edit said it would trigger multiple times if you hit multiple targets "at the same time." Not "hit more than one target" but "hit multiple targets multiple times." --Fyren 21:44, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Which still isn't worded right IMO. Splinter weapon only triggers once and will effect an adjactent area (that may or may not effect multiple foes depending on what is in that area). The original wording of trigger multiple times makes it sound like it will activate multiple times if there are multiple foes and not effecting an area that may have multiple foes. I understand the way it was intended but it wasn't a very clear description as it almost implied that it would activate multiple times. Ug, this skill is so tedious to discuss, why didn't Anet just make it effect the target too? :p -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 27 December 2006 (CST) Scythe Did this get tested how the scythe and splinter weapon interact? Is it your selected target that it will splinter from or can it be any one of the three targets your able to hit? --Amokk 11:02, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Your first hit target is what I experienced. Acts the same as when shooting with barrage and splinter weapon. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 19:35, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Barrage Note, Yet again Post-Buff to splinter weapon each hit of barrage counts as an attack.. so it's actualy kind of a viable thing to bring for like.. Tombs and such.--Dazra 19:12, 19 January 2007 (CST) Oh I hope it stays this way. That would be so nice.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 00:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) :See my thread here about why this skill is broken in PVE (ie, allowing instant aoe kills in many areas): http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10107580 :Note the picture: http://img219.imageshack.us/img219/5558/gw292ns6.jpg :It wont stay this way. Ubermancer 02:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::One can always hope. ;) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:50, 22 January 2007 (CST) With respect to that comment about using this skill in Tombs. I did just that with a modified Order necro build (15 blood, 11 soul reaping, 11 channelling) and watched in amazement as my team wistfully demolished all opposition, even after one of them left part way through. Also, the bosses at the end died in about 6 seconds from the first arrowshot at them, fastest I'd ever seen. Ckal Ktak 23:37, 21 Febuary (GMT) Skill Change This Skill has changed. It now affects the next 1...5 attacks with the same damage output. Spcypnts :Skill changes are temporary and will be reverted on monday. --Dazra 03:12, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Yep, as the article above discusses. Let me tell you though, it was amazing in TotPK to see my guildie group eliminate an entire mob in one barrage even if we did die on the last map load in that plopped us into a huge aggro. ^_^ -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:49, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Isn't it permenant now? I've been using this in the Tombs for a little while now, and it's awesome. You can put out a lot of damage, especially with an orders necro backing you up. ~Avatarian 86 ::::It doesn't do more damage than a normal 15-16MMS barrager. –Ichigo724 14:05, 12 February 2007 (CST) :::::it increases dps alot if you attack multiple foes ::::::Adjacent –Ichigo724 10:00, 26 February 2007 (CST)